


Much Too Hot

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, FFFC July Special Micro Bingo, Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Gen, Humor, warm weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean is too hot and Rowena thinks she's hilarious.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Much Too Hot

The fans weren't helping. His beer warmed up almost as soon as it left the fridge. Sam had left on a supply run while Dean was in the bathroom. He should have been back ages ago. He was probably soaking up the free air conditioning, the sneaky bastard. 

Dean looked around. He was alone and he was sweating so much he was surprised a puddle hadn't formed under him. He peeled off his outermost shirt. 

Just then, Rowena walked through the door and shrieked. “My eyes!”

There was no immediate danger. Dean was alarmed and confused. 

Rowena clutched her hand to her chest. “Such scandalous nudity! An attack upon my virtue! A Winchester in only one layer! I may never recover!”

Dean tossed a book her general direction. “Har har.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: July Special: Micro Bingo: It's Summertime Card: much too hot


End file.
